Operación conquistando a Echizen
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hay ideas buenas y malas, las de los titulares de Seigaku suelen terminar derechamente en un desastre. ¿Será esta una de aquellas veces o conseguirán aquel propósito utópico de que Ryoma se fije en Ryuzaki Sakuno? ¿Quién sabe? Puede que con un poco de suerte y maña, sí consigan lo que quieren, o tal vez sólo empeoren las cosas, pero más vale intentarlo ¿no?
1. Prólogo

****Disclaimer: ****Lo_s personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a _Takeshi Konomi. _No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

El minutero se desplazó lenta y trabajosamente hasta el doce y dieron las cuatro de la tarde en la secundaria Seigaku. Las aulas permanecían vacías, pues los estudiantes se habían marchado ya hace bastante y el único sector en el que todavía podía verse movimiento era el de las canchas de tenis.

Los titulares, como todos los días, luego de estirar y elongar los músculos, habían comenzado a correr alrededor de la cancha, mientras los principiantes e intermedios se dedicaban a algunas tareas menores, a la espera de la llegada de la entrenadora y el capitán.

Nadie sabía porqué se estaban tardando tanto, pero tampoco es que fueran a preguntar.

Momoshiro se detuvo de repente al distinguir la figura de una dulce muchacha tras la reja. Su mirada, profunda y anhelante, iba dirigida hacia un chico en particular, el cual como siempre, no parecía reparar en su existencia.

Eiji se frenó de golpe justo antes de chocar con el moreno.

—¡Ah, Momo! —reclamó—. Casi me caigo por tu culpa.

—¿Ah? —preguntó el aludido, mirando a su compañero por sobre el hombro.

—Que no puedes frenar así de golpe —replicó el pelirrojo, ofuscado como un niño pequeño—. En todo caso, ¿qué es lo que miras con tanta atención?

—Estaba viendo a Ryuzaki-chan —dijo como toda respuesta, despertando la curiosidad del otro chico, que sin dudarlo, se volvió a mirar en la misma dirección.

—¿La nieta de la entrenadora? —preguntó, pestañeando confundido. Sakuno iba todos los días a observar las prácticas, así que no veía porqué Momoshiro la miraba con tanto interés—. Ohhh, no me dirás que te gusta Saku-chan.

—¿Qué? —replicó Momo, saliendo finalmente de su aturdimiento—. ¡Claro que no!, ¿de dónde sacas…?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el pelirrojo ya había comenzado a gritar.

—¡A Momo le gusta Saku…!

—¡Calla, Eiji! —gritó, sujetándolo hábilmente de la espalda para taparle la boca a tiempo.

Oishi, que acababa de pasarlos, se detuvo al oír el escándalo.

—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué están parados aquí?

—Ahh, no es nada, Oishi-senpai —murmuró Momoshiro avergonzado, mientras Eiji se removía frenéticamente entre sus brazos.

—No deberían perder el tiempo, Tezuka llegará en cualquier momento.

—S-sí, seguiremos enseguida —le aseguró Momo, para luego dar un pequeño grito de dolor—. ¡Eiji, me mordiste! —le reprochó.

Para ese entonces Fuji ya se había acercado a los tres en silencio, movido por la curiosidad.

—¡Es tu culpa por no dejarme respirar, _nya_! —reclamó el pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, es que estabas diciendo tonterías.

—Oigan, chicos… ¿por qué nos detenemos? —preguntó Kawamura, uniéndose al grupo.

—No lo sé, Eiji y Momo estaban discutiendo por algo —le explicó Oishi.

—No estábamos discutiendo. Es que Momo se molestó porque yo dije que le gustaba…

—¡Shhh! —lo interrumpió el aludido—. Deja de decir eso, no es verdad.

—¿Y entonces por qué estabas mirando a Sakuno-chan?

—Sólo pensaba en que la pobre viene todos los días a ver los entrenamientos, pero el descortés de Echizen ni siquiera la toma en cuenta.

—Bueno, ese no es asunto nuestro —comentó Oishi.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero siento lástima por ella. Me gustaría poder hacer algo.

—¿Algo cómo qué? —preguntó Eiji.

—No sé, quizás intentar que Echizen se fije en ella de alguna manera.

—¿Te refieres a que hagamos de cupido? —preguntó esta vez Kawamura, dubitativo.

La idea pareció entusiasmar a Eiji, quien se puso a saltar en su lugar, emocionado.

—¡_Hoi hoi_, esa es una buena idea!

—¿Por qué no están corriendo? —preguntó Sadaharu deteniéndose detrás de Momoshiro.

—¡Momo tiene un plan para juntar a la nieta de la entrenadora con Ochibi! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no he dicho eso! —se defendió Momoshiro—. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta, nunca dije que tuviera un plan.

—Pero podríamos hacerlo, ¿no? —insistió Eiji.

—¿De verdad están pensando en hacer esto? —preguntó Oishi, contrariado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Quizás no sea tan mala idea —opinó Fuji, acariciándose el mentón.

—¿Hablas en serio? —replicó un horrorizado Oishi, no podía creer que el genio del tenis estuviera considerando en serio una idea tan absurda.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Oishi-senpai, no deberíamos meternos en la vida de Echizen —opinó Kawamura.

—Exactamente —asintió el sub-capitán.

—Ahh, ¿pero qué es lo peor que puede suceder? —preguntó Momo, comenzando a convencerse de la idea de Eiji, que de alguna manera el pelirrojo había sacado de sus palabras—. Si no hacemos nada Ryuzaki-chan se aburrirá y buscará a otro, y Echizen será un amargado para toda su vida.

—¿Qué estupidez dices, Momo? Echizen sólo tiene catorce años, no es como si no fuera a tener una novia algún día —replicó Oishi.

—Ohh, ¿de verdad crees que sea capaz de conquistar a una chica por sí solo?

—Bueno, a las chicas les gusta el tenis y esas cosas, ¿no? —intervino Kawamura—. Eso debería ayudar.

—Pero no basta sólo con eso —contradijo Momo, tajantemente—. La vida amorosa de ese pequeño odioso podría estar en nuestras manos —añadió con tono dramático.

Una gota de sudor surgió en la nuca de Oishi.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Inui? —preguntó Fuji, alzando la mirada hacia él.

—Bueno, no lo sé… en realidad es asunto de Echizen.

—¿Lo ven? Deberíamos olvidar toda esta tontería —apostilló el sub-capitán, un poco más animado al tener el apoyo de uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Y qué dicen las estadísticas? —insistió Fuji.

Inui se llevó una mano al mentón y reflexionó durante algunos segundos.

—Supongo que tomando en cuenta la edad, su carácter apático y su nula empatía debería conseguir por lo menos una novia y media.

—¿Una novia y media? —preguntó Kawamura, igual de perplejo que todos los demás.

—Las estadísticas son una ciencia exacta.

—Pero estamos hablando de una persona, Echizen es una persona, no puedes partir a las personas por la mitad —replicó Oishi.

Sadaharu se alzó de hombros.

—Entonces redondeemos al uno.

—¿Lo ven? —preguntó Momo, levantando ambos brazos para dar énfasis a sus siguientes palabras—. Si Inui-senpai dice que Ryoma sólo tendrá una novia esa chica debería ser Ryuzaki.

—¡Hai! Estoy contigo, Momo —saltó Eiji.

—A mí me parece interesante, los ayudaré —dijo Fuji.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro —comentó Kawamura, rascándose tímidamente la nuca.

—Vamos, Kawa. Será divertido —lo animó el pelirrojo del grupo.

—Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo —añadió Oishi.

—Yo sí —concluyó Inui.

—¿No quieren unirse ni siquiera para asegurarse de que no cometamos ninguna locura? —sugirió Momo sugestionándolos.

Oishi lo pensó un momento.

—Tienes razón, no puedo dejar que hagan esto solos.

—En ese caso yo también iré —lo secundó Kawamura.

—¡Sí! —gritó Eiji dando un gran salto.

A esa altura, Kaoru y Ryoma ya habían pasado por el lado del pequeño grupo reunido en mitad de la cancha cuatro veces. Sólo el primero les había mirado con curiosidad la primera vez.

—Entonces está decidido, tenemos que acordar cómo lo haremos —dijo Fuji.

Momo iba decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por una potente voz de mujer.

—¡Ustedes!

Los seis se voltearon en dirección al lugar del que provenía la voz con idénticas expresiones de terror en el rostro. Incluso Kaoru y Ryoma se detuvieron unos pasos por delante de ellos.

—¿Qué hacen ahí parados como si esto fuera un centro de madres? No se les paga para que hablen —los regañó Sumire.

—Pero si no nos pagan —le susurró Eiji a su compañero de dobles.

Oishi intentó decirle que se callara, pero fue interrumpido por su entrenadora.

—¡Escuché eso, Kikumaru!

—Gomen, _Sumiresita _—se disculpó el pelirrojo con una leve reverencia.

Unos pasos acercándose volvieron a alertarlos. Tuvieron que saberlo desde el principio, si la entrenadora había llegado eso significaba que Tezuka no podía estar muy lejos.

El capitán se detuvo justo detrás de la mujer y les dirigió una estricta mirada antes de hablar.

—Veinte vueltas a la cancha, ahora.

Esta vez no se escucharon replicas, los ocho comenzaron a correr como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

A la segunda vuelta, Eiji saltó sobre la espalda de Momo, desestabilizándolo y causando que por poco se cayera.

—¡Eiji, ten más cuidado!

—Lo siento, estoy emocionado —se rió el muchacho, volviendo al suelo con un ágil salto.

—Esto será divertido, ¿no creen? —preguntó Fuji.

—Claro que sí —convino Inui—. Se llamará "Operación conquistando a Echizen" —anunció, acomodándose los anteojos en el puente de la nariz, causando que éstos brillaran maliciosamente con los rayos del sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Bueno, esta es sólo una introducción así que no dice mucho, pero creo que la idea está clara.

No es nada del otro mundo y conozco por lo menos una historia que tiene una trama semejante, sin embargo, no es mi intención en lo absoluto copiarme de ella ni nada por el estilo. Esto es algo que tenía pensado hace demasiado tiempo y hace unos días decidí que ya era hora de escribirlo.

Tengo la trama completa en mi cabeza y algunas escenas sueltas escritas, pero lamentablemente mis actualizaciones no serán muy regulares por la universidad. En cualquier caso no abandono mis fics, así que pueden estar seguros de que llegaré hasta el final.

Si deciden acompañarme en esta pequeña locura, gracias de antemano y también gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Nos leemos.


	2. Plan A (primera parte)

******Disclaimer: ******_Lo_s personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a _Takeshi Konomi. _No hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_

_**Plan A (primera parte)**_

_**—Cambio de look—**_

—¡Eso es todo por hoy, principiantes e intermedio recojan, titulares pueden retirarse! —ordenó Sumire una hora más tarde.

Todos hicieron caso de inmediato. Los titulares marcharon hacia los vestidores, exhaustos, y algunos también entusiasmados ante las expectativas de lo que harían.

Ryoma, como siempre, fue el primero en irse tras una escueta despedida, ajeno a las miradas cómplices que se dirigían Momo y Eiji, y la forma reprobatoria en que los observaba Oishi cuando lo hacían. Tampoco le dio importancia al hecho de que Momoshiro no lo molestó como de costumbre.

Kaoru iba seguir sus pasos, pero se detuvo a último minuto al darse cuenta que los otros ni siquiera habían entrado a las duchas. Él ya se había bañado y cambiado de ropa, ¿por qué se estarían tardando tanto?

—¿Qué miras, _mamushi_? —lo increpó Momo, con su habitual tono apático hacia él.

—¡Psss! —rechistó el aludido, apretando los puños con rabia—. ¿Acaso ahora no te puedo mirar?, ¿eres una celebridad o algo así? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Ya que lo dices comenzaré a cobrar. No es justo que cualquier persona como tú disfrute de mi belleza gratis —bromeó el muchacho con una sonrisa ladina.

—Bueno, chicos…no peleen —intervino Oishi.

—Es verdad, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. ¿Te quedarás a la reunión, Kaoru? —preguntó Eiji, mirando en dirección al chico de la pañoleta.

—¿Reunión? —repitió el chico, escéptico.

—¡Sí! Esta será la primera reunión oficial de la "Operación conquistando a Echizen"

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo todo. Así que esto era lo que tramaban. Por eso los cuchicheos y gestos cómplices desde la práctica.

—¡Eiji, no tenías que invitarlo! —le reprochó Momo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el pelirrojo con mirada inocente.

—Porque esto tiene que ser un secreto y además no quiero que _mamushi_ sea parte.

Kaoru lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Como si fuera a participar de una ridiculez como ésta —le escupió de brazos cruzados—. Me marcho.

—¡Eso, vete a tu pantano o donde sea que vivan las serpientes!

El aludido no esperó que lo repitiera. Cogió su bolso con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta para salir de los vestidores. Cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo, Oishi le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Momoshiro.

—No tenías que porqué ser tan grosero —le dijo.

—Da igual, Kaoru no iba participar de todos modos —le restó importancia el moreno.

—Bueno, deberíamos trabajar —sugirió Sadaharu comenzando a palpar la pared ante las miradas confusas de los demás y deteniéndose un par de segundos después para proceder a deslizarla hacia un lado revelando una pizarra detrás de ésta.

—¿Y eso de dónde salió? —preguntó Momo asombrado.

—Siempre ha estado aquí —contestó Inui—. Sólo que nunca la hemos usado, pero será realmente práctica para nuestros planes, ¿no creen?

Todos asintieron sin chistar. De algún modo parecía haber algo siniestro detrás de esa pizarra escondida, ¿para qué se iba querer una pizarra en los camarines de cualquier forma?

—Muy bien, entonces vamos a comenzar.

Los chicos juntaron dos bancas para poder sentarse y prestar atención al superior como si fuera un maestro dictando clase a sus estudiantes.

—En primer lugar lo llamaremos "OCE" sólo para abreviar ¿está bien? —preguntó mientras lo escribía con un plumón.

Nuevos asentimientos se sucedieron a sus palabras.

—Ahora debemos trazar un plan. ¿Alguna idea?

—Quizá sería bueno tener más de uno. Ya saben, en caso de que el primero no funcione y así sucesivamente —aconsejó el genio del tenis, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión serena.

—Fuji tiene razón. Echizen será un hueso duro de roer —lo apoyó Momo.

—¿Pero qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Kawamura en un susurro.

Varios segundos de silencio siguieron a esa pregunta, carcomiéndola. Se dedicaron a pensar en alguna forma de unir a esos dos. Ryuzaki sería más fácil, era manipulable y para nadie era un secreto el amor que le profesaba al famoso príncipe del tenis, pero Ryoma era otro cuento.

—¿Una cita arreglada, tal vez? —sugirió Kawamura.

—No lo creo, la última vez que lo hicimos no salió muy bien. Ryoma siempre termina siendo descortés o diciendo algo inapropiado

—Momo tiene razón —convino Sadaharu—. Pero podríamos tenerlo como una medida de última instancia —añadió, procediendo a anotarlo en la pizarra.

—¿Medida de última instancia? —preguntó Kawamura.

—En otras palabras, medida desesperada —le aclaró Sadaharu—. Como un plan de resguardo por si los demás no funcionan.

—Ajá, pero para eso debemos tener más opciones —apostilló Oishi.

—Oh, vamos Shūichirō, no seas un aguafiestas —lo reprendió Eiji.

—Yo sólo decía —se defendió su compañero de dobles.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, sobresaltándolos por el ruido.

—¿Kaoru? —preguntó Eiji tentativamente.

El chico, que evidentemente había estado escuchando todo, se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se limpió con movimientos rápidos el uniforme.

—Yo volví porque me olvidé de algo —mintió.

—Seguro, _mamushi_ —replicó Momoshiro irónicamente.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Antes de que Momo pudiera contestar, desatando lo que probablemente se habría convertido en una discusión_ sinsentido, _Inui intervino.

—Bueno, sea como sea, no podemos dejarte ir ahora. Tienes información valiosa.

Kaoru sintió un escalofrío ante la mirada intimidante de su superior. No pudo más que asentir y tomar asiento en una de las bancas junto a Eiji.

—Entonces volvamos a lo que nos convoca, necesitamos un primer plan de acción para la OCE —ordenó Inui señalando la sigla que había anotado en la pizarra con la respectiva palabra para cada letra.

Nuevamente un profundo silencio se cernió sobre los titulares mientras buscaban alguna buena idea para llevar a cabo el plan. Ninguno tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas, pero seguro que cualquier intento sería mejor que nada.

—¡Lo tengo! —saltó Momo, atrayendo las miradas de manera inmediata hacia él—. Un cambio de look.

—¿Quieres cambiarle el look a _ochibi_? No veo porqué eso…

—¡No, no, nada de eso! Hablo de Ryuzaki…

—¿Cambiarle el look a Ryuzaki-chan? —preguntó Oishi.

—Claro. Sakuno-chan es bonita, pero demasiado tímida… y Ryoma siempre está quejándose de sus trenzas. Si la ayudamos a cambiarse al look, seguro que llamará la atención de Echizen. ¿Acaso no es lo que las chicas siempre hacen cuando quieren atraer al chico que les gusta? comprarse un vestido lindo, cambiar su peinado o lo que sea…

—¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto de chicas? —lo picó Kaoru.

—¿Qué insinúas, _mamushi_? —replicó Momo, mordiendo el anzuelo—. Para tu información, sé mucho de chicas —añadió con una pose de autosuficiencia.

—¿Ah, si?, ¿y acaso tienes novia? —insistió el chico.

—Pues… —repentinamente el chico de cabello puntiagudo se había quedado callado y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas—, algo así —terminó por decir.

—¿Algo así? No me digas. Esa chica Tachibana no cuenta, eres tú quien la persigue a ella.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Como si tú tuvieras novia…

Ahora fue el turno de Kaoru para sonrojarse.

—Chicos, chicos, relájense, ¿está bien? —intervino Oishi—. Centrémonos en lo importante.

—Yo creo que Momo tiene razón —opinó Fuji—. Un cambio de look parece una buena idea.

—Las estadísticas también están de parte de Momoshiro.

—Entonces eso haremos —anunció Eiji—. ¡Será divertido!

—Un momento, chicos. Se están olvidando de algo…

—¿Qué cosa, Oishi? —preguntó el pelirrojo, girándose a mirarlo.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tienes idea que cómo hacerle un cambio de look?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Saben dónde comprar ropa de chica y esas cosas, o lo que se está usando esta temporada?

El mismo gesto de negativa se repitió.

—Yo tampoco. Necesitamos ayuda…

—Sí, la ayuda de una chica —estuvo de acuerdo Momo—. ¿Pero quién?

—¿Qué tal Nanako? Es la prima de Echizen, ella podría saber lo que le gusta… err… ver en una chica —opinó Kawamura, algo avergonzado.

—No creo que ni Ryoma sepa lo que le gusta de una chica, lo único que ese enano tiene en la cabeza es tenis. Además, sería muy arriesgado pedirle ayuda a su prima, ¿no les parece?

—Momo tiene razón, demasiado cercana —dijo Fuji.

—Eiji, ¿qué tal una de tus hermanas? —preguntó Momo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! La última vez que le pregunté a mi nona sobre un asunto de chicas creyó que me gustaba una y me molestó por una semana completa, _nya. _

—¿Entonces quién? —volvió a preguntar Momoshiro.

—Bueno, podrías preguntarle a esa chica de la Fudomine —sugirió Inui, revisando las notas de su libreta, probablemente en busca de la hoja de la chica.

—¿Qué? —de repente Momoshiro se tornó del color de los jitomates, todas las miradas se habían posado sobre él esperando una respuesta.

—Esa es una buena idea. Tengo entendido que tienes buena relación con ella, ¿no es así? —inquirió Oishi,

—B-bueno, yo… en realidad…

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Momoshiro? —preguntó Kaoru, burlón.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy nervioso! —respondió con demasiado énfasis.

—Genial, ¿entonces lo harás? —le preguntó Eiji, entusiasmado con la idea.

Repentinamente tenía las miradas de todos encima, apremiándolo.

—Sí, supongo que lo haré. Yo…hablaré con Ann.

—Perfecto, entonces lo haremos este sábado, ¿quién se encargará de invitar a Ryuzaki?

—¡Yo! —saltó Eiji automáticamente.

—De acuerdo, te anotaré a ti y a Momo si les parece bien —asintió Inui.

Pocos minutos después los camarines se encontraban completamente vacíos y la pizarra había vuelto a estar en su escondite habitual.

A la tarde siguiente los titulares no tardaron en ubicar a Sakuno en su lugar de siempre junto a la reja. Osaka estaba con ella, gritando como de costumbre para alentar a Ryoma, quien como no podía ser de otra forma, las ignoraba totalmente.

—Pobre Sakuno-chan, no se merece que el pequeñín no la tome en cuenta —comentó Eiji bastante apenado por ella.

—No te preocupes por eso, después de todo haremos algo al respecto —lo alentó Momo.

—Tienes razón, ¡segunda fase en marcha! —gritó el pelirrojo dando una voltereta en el aire.

—¡Kikumaru, más acción y menos piruetas! —lo regañó Sumire desde la entrada.

—¡Hai, _Sumiresita_! —asintió éste comenzando a correr más rápido.

La entrenadora no pudo más que negar con la cabeza. Esos chicos no tenían remedio.

Al término de la práctica todos se abalanzaron hacia los camarines y salieron casi enseguida, excepto por Ryoma quien sólo los vio marcharse extrañado.

—¡Sakuno-chan! —llamó Eiji corriendo hacia la chica. Por suerte Tomoka se había marchado, esa chica le daba miedo algunas veces.

La castaña se volteó sorprendida al oír que la llamaban.

—Ah, hola Kikumaru-senpai, ¿cómo está? —le sonrió.

—¿Cómo dices? Llámame Eiji —la corrigió él haciendo una mueca infantil.

—H-hai, como diga Kiku…digo, Eiji-senpai —se corrigió rápidamente la menor.

—Bien, ¿qué tal estás?

—Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Eiji?, ¿qué haces aquí acosando a la tierna Ryuzaki-chan? —preguntó Momo, incorporándose a la conversación.

—¿Qué? ¡yo no estoy acosándola!

—Oh, no, nada de eso Momoshiro-senpai. Eiji-senpai sólo estaba saludándome.

—Está bien, en eso caso lo siento Eiji, y puedes decirme sólo Momo, Ryuzaki-chan —le aclaró el moreno rascándose la nuca distraídamente.

—Cierto, siempre lo olvido, _gomen_.

—No hay problema —asintió, sonriéndole amablemente—. ¿Eiji ya te contó?

—No, ¿qué cosa?

—Estaba en medio de eso hasta que tú me interrumpiste, Momo —le recriminó el pelirrojo.

—Ah, entonces adelante, no te quitaré la oportunidad, díselo tú.

—Saku-chan, verás… es que este fin de semana planeamos ir a pasar la tarde al centro comercial y nos preguntábamos si querías ir con nosotros —le explicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Sakuno sorprendida—. Es decir, ¿todos ustedes?

Momoshiro sintió compasión por ella al entender lo que quería preguntar realmente.

—Bueno, todos menos Ryoma. Ya sabes como es Echizen —le explicó.

Sakuno suspiró un poco tranquila y decepcionada a la vez por esa aclaración.

—Pero no entiendo, si es una salida de titulares ¿por qué me invitan a mí?

—Oh, bueno, sólo pensamos que sería divertido. Además, no es una salida de titulares, la novia de Momo también irá.

—¿Qué? No es mi novia… —replicó Momoshiro extremadamente rojo.

—¡Ups, mi error! —rió Eiji.

—Lo que Eiji quiso decir es que Ann-chan también vendrá con nosotros, ¿qué dices? Lo pasaremos bien

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso… —susurró titubeante—. Me gustaría, pero no sé si mi abuela me de permiso.

—¡Ah, si es por eso no hay problema! Ya hablamos con Sumire-sensei y estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la menor, sorprendida—. Entonces supongo que está bien.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Momo chocando la palma de Eiji—. Nos reuniremos en el parque Akan a las diez, ¿sabes cómo llegar?

Sakuno asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Bien, nos vemos allá entonces.

—Hasta pronto, Saku-chan —asintió Eiji despidiéndose con la mano para seguir a su amigo.

Justo en ese momento Ryoma cruzaba la puerta de salida tras dirigirle una curiosa mirada al trío. ¿Qué podrían querer sus senpais con Ryuzaki? No se le ocurría nada, pero tampoco es como si le importara mucho.

Mientras Eiji y Momo volvían hacia los camarines, Sakuno suspiraba al darse cuenta de que acababa de perder su oportunidad de hablar con el príncipe del tenis.

—Tendrá que ser mañana —suspiró desalentada.

—Hey, chicos. ¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Convencieron a Ryuzaki? —les preguntó Oishi.

—Todo listo, sólo necesitamos que convenzas a Sumire-sensei —le respondió Momo, cogiendo su toalla para tomar una ducha.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. A Sakuno le preocupaba que su abuela no fuera a darle permiso, así que le dijimos que ya lo habíamos conseguido por ella.

—¿Y por qué rayos hicieron eso?

—Vamos, eres el consentido de la entrenadora, seguro que te dice que sí —se burló Momo justo antes de entrar a la ducha.

Oishi resopló. Sabía que no era buena idea involucrarse en esto desde el principio.

"¿En qué lío te has metido, Shūichirō?" —se preguntó.

La semana pasó sin contratiempos para nadie hasta que finalmente llegó el sábado. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para las diez y ya todos estaban reunidos en el lugar de encuentro, excepto Fuji, Ann y la misma Sakuno.

—¿Dónde demonios está Fuji? Le dijimos que fuera puntual —reclamó Momo.

—Es extraño, él nunca llega tarde —lo defendió Oishi.

—Hablé con él en la mañana, dijo que vendría —lo secundó Eiji.

—¿Y esa chica de la Fudomine vendrá? —preguntó Kaoru en dirección a Momo maliciosamente—. No me digas que te dejará plantado en su primera cita —añadió burlón. Estaba sentado en una banca con la mejilla apoyada en su puño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, _mamushi_? —replicó Momoshiro claramente molesto—. Esto no es una cita, si quisiera una se la pediría y obviamente ella aceptaría, pero si tanto te interesa te diré que me envió un mensaje hace unos minutos diciendo que llegará más tarde porque…

—Tiene práctica de ocho a once de la mañana, así que yo calculo que se reunirá con nosotros cerca de la una de la tarde, ¿es correcto, Momoshiro? —lo interrumpió Sadaharu con deferencia.

—¿Có-cómo sabes tú eso?

—La Fudomine es un oponente habitual, por supuesto que estudié a sus integrantes y a todas las personas relacionadas con el equipo —le explicó Inui con una sonrisa.

—Cla-claro… debí saberlo —contestó Momoshiro con un estremecimiento, a veces su senpai le daba miedo.

—Son casi las diez, ¿alguien sabe algo de Sakuno-chan? —preguntó Eiji.

Todos se miraron entre sí en busca de alguien que supiera algo, pero justo en ese momento una pequeña figura se atisbó a lo lejos.

—Oigan todos, creo que esa es Ryuzaki-chan —anunció Kawamura, quien fue el primero en verla acercarse.

—Tienes razón, esa es Saku-chan —lo secundó Eiji, emocionado.

La castaña corría a todo lo que daba en dirección a sus senpais y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ellos, apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera. Llevaba un chaleco, una falda hasta la rodilla y un pequeño bolso cruzado. Su cabello estaba trenzado como de costumbre.

—Senpais, siento la tardanza, yo…me quedé dormida —comentó apenada.

—No hay problema, Saku-chan. Llegas justo a tiempo, además Fuji todavía no aparece —le dijo Eiji.

—¿Por qué se estará tardando tanto? —preguntó Momoshiro entre impaciente y preocupado.

Oishi estuvo apunto de sugerir que lo llamaran cuando vislumbraron a dos personas acercándose.

Cuando distinguieron a Fuji se miraron extrañados, ya que no se suponía que viniera acompañado al encuentro, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de quien era la otra persona se quedaron pasmados.

—¿Por-por qué está Fuji-senpai con el capitán? —preguntó Momoshiro alertado.

—No, esto tiene que ser un error, Syusuke no puede haberle dicho nada a Tezuka —comentó Oishi igualmente preocupado.

—Hola, chicos —saludó el aludido llegando finalmente a donde todos estaban reunidos—. Lamento la tardanza, Tezuka necesitaba de mi ayuda y se nos hizo tarde, por eso decidió acompañarme.

Tezuka hizo un leve asentimiento a modo a saludo.

—Hola, capitán —dijeron todos al unísono con gestos que delataban lo nerviosos que estaban.

—Me parece, por sus expresiones, que no quiero enterarme de lo que planean.

—Na-nada de eso, Tezuka. Nosotros…sólo iremos al centro comercial… ¿quieres…quieres venir? —preguntó Momo cruzando los dedos de su mano derecho tras la espalda.

—No, gracias. Tengo más cosas que hacer hoy, así que pásenselo bien. Hasta luego —se despidió antes de que los demás pudieran hacer algo más que levantar las manos en señal de despedida.

—¿Estás loco?, ¿cómo se te ocurre invitarlo? —preguntó Kaoru apenas el capitán se perdió de vista.

—Yo…tuve que hacerlo, sino habría sido demasiado sospechoso —se excusó el moreno, por primera vez sin enfadarse con el chico de la pañoleta.

—Momo hizo bien —lo defendió Inui—. Tezuka no iba venir de todas formas, así que no había un verdadero perjuicio en ofrecérselo.

—Senpais…

Todos se giraron al oír la delgada voz de Sakuno haciéndose un pequeño lugar en el grupo.

—Disculpen la indiscreción, pero… ¿por qué esta salida podría disgustar a Tezuka-senpai?

—¿Eh?, ¿disgustarlo? Nada que ver…nosotros… sólo estamos preocupados de que piense que no nos estamos esforzando lo suficiente en los entrenamientos —se inventó Momoshiro a la rápida—. ¿Verdad? —añadió quitándole un poco de credibilidad a su discurso.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Es verdad, Tezuka se ha puesto muy exigente últimamente —convino Oishi.

—Ohhh, así que es eso —susurró Sakuno más para sí misma que para los demás.

—Bueno, ¡próxima parada: el centro comercial! —anunció Eiji.

Como era un sábado por la mañana se alegraron de ver que no había mucha gente por los pasillos, las tiendas recién comenzaban a abrir y el ambiente era bastante agradable.

—Bueno, ¿adónde vamos primero? —preguntó Kawamura.

—Al tercer piso —zanjó Momoshiro de inmediato.

Sakuno se preguntó qué podrían querer hacer allí, ya que aquel nivel estaba dedicado a la estética y belleza. No veía a ninguno de sus senpais haciéndose una manicure, pero tal vez los estaba juzgando demasiado pronto, ¿quién era ella para decirlo?

Cogieron el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y Momoshiro los guió hacia el ala de las peluquerías.

—¿Cuál deberíamos escoger? —murmuró sólo para que sus compañeros lo escucharan.

Sakuno estaba al final del grupo, mirando distraídamente hacia todas las direcciones.

—Supongo que da igual, en todos hay profesionales, ¿verdad? Cualquiera de ellos sabrá qué hacer —determinó Oishi.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo así que rápidamente se encaminaron hacia la primera de la derecha.

—Senpais… —dijo Sakuno, un tanto confusa—. ¿Vamos a entrar? ¿Alguno quiere cortarse el cabello?

—Sí, Eiji quiere, pero no se le da muy bien venir solo. Ya sabes… le cuesta tomar la decisión, así que nos pidió que lo acompañáramos —le dijo Momoshiro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no me cortaré el cabello, dijimos que esto sería para que Saku…!

Oishi pudo detener a su amigo a tiempo, cubriéndole la boca de un solo movimiento.

—¿Lo ves? Se pone un poco nervioso. Vamos allá, chicos.

Los siete ingresaron al pequeño establecimiento cubriendo casi por completo la puerta.

Una señora de unos sesenta años les sonrió. Al parecer trabajaba sola.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Todos se miraron entre sí, inseguros sobre qué hacer a continuación. Finalmente fue Fuji quien se decidió a hablar.

—Buenos días, nuestro amigo quiere un corte de cabello, pero se pone un poco nervioso así que tal vez nos tome un minuto convencerlo.

—De acuerdo, avísenme cuando estén listos —les dijo la mujer, desapareciendo detrás de una puerta.

Mientras tanto Eiji seguía intentando zafarse de Oishi, quien lo sostenía firmemente del brazo.

—¡No, yo no quiero cortarme mi cabello! Esto no era parte del plan —farfullaba.

—Ni modo, sabíamos que esto pasaría —comentó Momoshiro—. Hey, pero ya que estamos aquí, tal vez Ryuzaki-chan quiera un corte de cabello —sugirió fingiendo que acababa de tener esa idea.

Todos se giraron a mirar a la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora que enseguida se sonrojó por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó espantada—. N-no lo sé, la verdad este mes no me toca cortarme el cabello y hace mucho que no me hago un corte de verdad, sólo me retoco las puntas.

—Oh, entonces tal vez este sería un buen momento para un cambio, ¿no crees? —le dijo Inui.

—No estoy muy segura.

—Vamos, Ryuzaki-chan, así Eiji se calmará. Demuéstrale que no hay nada terrible en ello —le sonrió Oishi.

Sakuno pestañeó, nerviosa. No se trataba sólo del hecho de que hace mucho tiempo no se cortaba el cabello, sino también de que nunca lo había hecho con otra persona que no fuera el peluquero de su abuela y estaba tan acostumbrada que temía entregarle su cabellera a alguien más. ¿Qué pasaba si la persona se excedía y cortaba demasiado?

—¿Y bien? —insistió Kaoru, en un tono más cortante que sus compañeros.

—Supongo que podría intentarlo —se rindió ella.

—¡Bien, hay que llamar a la viejecita! —dijo Eiji.

—Yo me encargo —lo secundó Fuji.

Diez minutos más tarde Sakuno ya se encontraba sentada frente a uno de los puestos, con el cabello suelto y la típica capa agarrada en su cuello. Todavía no estaba muy segura de esto, pero la señora había sido tan amable que no pudo negarse.

"Tienes un cabello hermoso, pero si lo cortamos un poco entonces crecerá más sano, confía en mí" —le dijo.

Así que Sakuno cogió aire y asintió con la cabeza, decidida a hacer un cambio. Tal vez era el momento de hacerlo, y mejor ahora sin detenerse a pensarlo tanto.

—Muchachos —dijo la peluquera parándose frente a ellos.

Todos alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo. Se encontraban abarrotados, prácticamente sentados unos sobre otros, en una diminuta banca apoyada contra la pared contraria al sector de los estilistas.

—No es que me moleste su presencia aquí, pero… están ocupando todo el lugar y a menos que quieran un corte de cabello, espantan a la clientela.

—Ohh, es verdad, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Fuji poniéndose de pie con aspecto relajado.

—¿Qué les parece esto? Yo me quedaré aquí, esperando a Ryuzaki-chan, y ustedes pueden dar una vuelta por el centro comercial.

—Gran idea —saltó Momoshiro.

—¡Sí! Podemos ir a tomarnos un helado, te traeré uno Oishi —le dijo su compañero de dobles.

—Gracias, Eiji. Vayan a distraerse un rato.

Y así, la mayoría del grupo salió del local, perdiéndose entre la gente que ya comenzaba a llegar al centro comercial a esa hora. Oishi suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared. La peluquera había regresado a su lugar, detrás de Sakuno, y ahora levantaba su cabello, al parecer, sugiriéndole algo. Bostezó un poco aburrido y distinguió una revista de deportes enterrada entre el tumulto que había sobre una mesita de vidrio, así que decidido a gastar el tiempo en algo, logró sacarla de debajo del montón y se perdió tras ella, leyendo algún artículo interesante.

Una media hora más tarde Sakuno ya estaba lista y los demás aguardaban afuera para ver el resultado.

—Pero qué linda jovencita, ¿ves cómo quedó bien? —le preguntó la señora con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Oishi alzó la mirada al escucharla decir eso y pudo ver a una tímida Sakuno observarse en el espejo.

Su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y comenzaba a ondularse en las puntas a medida que se secaba. La peluquera también le había hecho un pequeño flequillo que caía sobre su frente y cubría parcialmente su ojo izquierdo, así que ella agitó la cabeza para apartarlo. Pestañeó un par de veces como si creyera que estaba soñando y que despertaría en cualquier momento, pero eso no sucedió. Apenas podía creérselo. La que estaba ahí, en el espejo, era ella.

—Luce muy bien —comentó emocionada.

A esa altura los senpais ya se habían empujado entre todos para ingresar, armando un pequeño alboroto.

—¡Me encanta, muchas gracias! —añadió Sakuno, levantándose de un salto, sin embargo, cuando se volteó y se encontró con todas las miradas de los chicos puestas en ella se sonrojó a la velocidad de la luz.

Ya no parecía tan encantada o cómoda con su nuevo corte de cabello.

—Senpais...

—¡Vaya, Sakuno-chan, luces muy linda! —le dijo Eiji con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Es verdad, te ves muy bien, Ryuzaki-chan —añadió Momo.

Fuji le guiñó un ojo y le levantó el dedo pulgar.

Kaoru apartó la mirada, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor que pasó casi inadvertido. Al parecer también estaba algo obnibulado por la belleza de la menor, pero no pensaba decírselo

—Es verdad, Momo tiene razón —continuó Oishi.

—Estoy de acuerdo con los demás —murmuró Kawamura al final, un poco más tímido que el resto.

Inui sólo asintió un par de veces mientras tomaba notas en su libreta. Nadie iba preguntar lo que estaba escribiendo, desde luego. Algunas cosas era mejor no saberlas.

—Muchas gracias, senpais —asintió Sakuno haciendo una leve reverencia que volvió a hacer que el flequillo cubriera su ojo. Esta vez resopló para apartarlo—. Oh, es cierto… ¿cuánto le debo? —preguntó en dirección a la peluquera

Enseguida se volteó, buscando en su cartera el dinero para pagarle, pero Momo se adelantó diciendo que esta vez pagarían ellos porque había sido su idea al fin y al cabo. Sakuno intentó rehusarse, mas no hubo caso por lo que terminó cediendo.

Acababan de salir del local cuando la chica recordó algo.

—¿Eiji-senpai?

—¿Si, Saku-chan? —preguntó el mayor girando la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa.

—¿No tenías que cortarte el cabello también?

Eiji palideció.

—Ohh, cierto. Creo que Eiji no está listo todavía, ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta primero y regresamos después? —salió Oishi en su rescate.

—¡Eso, eso! —asintió el pelirrojo nerviosamente.

—Muy bien, ¿adónde quieren ir ahora? —preguntó Sakuno.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? :)

Sé que me he tardado mucho con esta historia y realmente lo lamento, pero estoy por comenzar mis exámenes y eso me ha tenido ocupada además de otros contratiempos que no vale la pena mencionar.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el prólogo, no esperaba que llamara la atención de tanta gente, así que espero de todo corazón que este primer capítulo les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo.

He intentando mantener la personalidad de todos los personajes y usar sus expresiones, sin embargo, hace mucho que no veo la serie y a veces me parece que está quedando un poco forzado, pero ya me dirán ustedes.

Algunas aclaraciones: 

-Originalmente el primer capítulo iba estar dividido en dos partes, pero me estaba quedando muy largo por lo que creo que finalmente serán tres. Mi idea es que sean más o menos cortos para que resulten más ligeros de leer.

-Parque Akan: Sólo busqué en google "parques de Japón" y elegí este al azar.

-Elegí una portada para la historia.

Eso sería todo, gracias por leer.


End file.
